1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a display device. More particularly, embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a gate driver that drives a stretchable display panel of which a size (or area) can be changed based on its elasticity and flexibility and a display device including the gate driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device including a stretchable display panel (or, also referred to as a flexible display panel, a bendable display panel, etc.) allows a size (or area) of the stretchable display panel to be changed because the stretchable display panel has elasticity and flexibility. However, as the size of the stretchable display panel is changed based on its elasticity and flexibility, a distance (or space, gap, etc.) between pixels included in the stretchable display panel and a size of each of the pixels may be changed. For example, since the distance between the pixels and the size of each of the pixels increases as the stretchable display panel is stretched, a pixels-per-inch (PPI) (or pixel density) of a stretched panel region of the stretchable display panel may be decreased. Thus, in a conventional display device including the stretchable display panel, image distortion may occur (i.e., an image displayed on the stretchable display panel may be stretched as the stretchable display panel is stretched). In addition, luminance degradation may occur because the pixel density of the stretched panel region of the stretchable display panel is decreased.